Moonstar's Path
by xXMoonylightXx
Summary: A blind kit is born to Brambleclan in moonlight. Nobody thinks this kit has what it takes to be a warrior, but this kit has a destiny that nobody could imagine...
1. Prolouge and Alligences

_**Bramble Clan **_

**Leader:** Stormstar- Grey tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ravenfeather- Black tom with grey stripes -Apprentice- Swallowpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Snowcloud- Pure white she-cat with long fluffy fur-Apprentice-Mosspaw

**Warriors: **

Lightningstrike-Black tom with a golden streak across his back-Apprentice-Hawkpaw

Blueheart-Blue-gray she-cat with a white chest

Goldentail- Brown she-cat with a golden streak on her tail.

Pineheart- Brown Tom

Shiverpelt-Dark Grey tom with piercing blue eyes -Mate-Flowertail

Nightstream- Black she-cat with grey paws

Adderfur-Brown tabby tom

Silverfang-Sliver tabby she-cat

Larksong-Brown and white she-cat-Apprentice-Hollypaw

Starlingpelt- black and brown she-cat

Dawnfur- Orange she-cat-Apprentice-Tawnypaw

**Apprentices:**

Swallowpaw- Brown tabby tom

Hawkpaw-Cream coloured tom with brown paws

Tawnypaw- Orange tabby she-cat

Hollypaw- Tortoiseshell She-cat

Mosspaw-Grey tabby tom

**Queens:** Flowertail-white she-cat with a spotted tail

**Elders:** Sandtail-A sand coloured she-cat with a black tail

* * *

**_Mistyclan_**

**Leader: **Willowstar-Light brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Redpelt-dark ginger tom

**Medicine cat: **Oaktail-Dark brown tom wwith black paws and tail

**Warriors:**

Graytail-Light gray tom with white tail

Featherfur-Silver she-cat

Flameclaw-Flame colored tom-Apprentice-Pricklepaw

Crowflight-Black tom-Mate-Petalstream

Berrypelt-Cream colored she-cat

Tinywing-light brown she-cat with white stripes

Grassfall-Cream colored tom with brown paws-Apprentice-Puddlepaw

Dustclaw-Dark brown tom-Mate-Fernheart

Yellowleaf-Brown tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes

**Apprentice:**

Puddlepaw-Silver tabby she-cat

Pricklepaw-Dark gray tabby tom

**Queens: **

Fernheart-Light gray she-cat with two white paws

Petalstream-Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

One-ear-Orange tabby tom with one ear

Torntail-Golden tom with half a tail

* * *

**Blackcla**_n_

**Leader:** Swiftstar-Black and white tom

**Deputy: **Mousefoot-Grey tabby tom with darker grey paws

**Medicine cat:** Lightpool-Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes-Apprentice-Brightshine

**Warriors:**

Jaywing-Blue gray tom with a white paw

Thornfur-Brown tabby tom-Apprentice-Squirrelpaw

Foxclaw-Ginger tom

Brackentail-Light brown tabby tom with a dark brown tail-Mate-Sorrelwing

Birchpelt-White and grey tom

Lionclaw-Golden tom with amber eyes-Mate-Icesong

Honeyleap-cream colored she-cat with golden markings

**Apprentice:**

Squirrelpaw-ginger she-cat

Brightshine-Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Icesong- White she-cat with a grey paw

Sorrelwing-Light grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Longfoot-Light grey tom

Rosefall-Tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

_**Oneclan** _

**Leader:**Leafstar-Brown tabby she-cat with white chest

**Deputy:**Hazelpool-Orange tabby she-cat

**Medicine cat:**Frostlight-Light grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Littlestep-Small black and white she-cat

Ivycloud-Silver tabby she-cat-Apprentice-Pebblepaw

Toadpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Shrewtail-White tom with brown tail

Cedarclaw-Black tom with a white muzzle-Mate-Morningsong

Ashwhisker-Light grey tom with darker flecks

Sunfur-Golden tom

Mothflight-Cream colored she-cat

Duskfur-Light grey tabby tom

**Apprentices****:**

Pebblepaw-Silver tabby she-cat

Dapplepaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainpaw-Dark grey tom with a light grey paw

**Queens:**Morningsong-cream colored she cat with a light brown chest and paws

**Elders:**Heatherblaze-Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

Prologue:

A pure white she-cat sat in the middle of a clearing covered in snow. Behind her a came sounds of pawsteps. "Who's there?" she cried in to the darkness. "Don't worry Snowcloud, it just me, there's something I need to tell you" replied the spirit as it padded over to Snowcloud . "Cinderfur, what is it?" asked Snowcloud worriedly. "_Guide the moon to the top as it cannot find its way alone even if no one believes it can" _said Cinderfur as she slowly started to disappear. "What do you mean? Don't leave me here!" cried Snowcloud as Cinderfur's words echo through the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up! Wake up Snowcloud!" cried Adderfur, "I think Flowertail's about to give birth!" It was a Gathering night, the gathering patrol had not even returned yet, Snowcloud had not gone with them because she knew Flowertail was very close to giving birth and could not take the risk to not be there to help her. Snowcloud had only just been woken up by Adderfur but when he mention about giving birth she was wide awake and racing towards nursery.

When she was in the nursery, she ran over to Flowertail and ordered Sliverfang to fetch a stick and some water. "Hold on Flowertail, it will be over in a minute." Flowertail bit on the stick and screamed just as the gathering patrol walked into camp. Hearing the noise from the nursery, all the cats from the patrol went to see what was happening. Stormstar squeezed in just in time to see a tiny spotted kit suckling Flowertail like mad. "It isn't over yet, there is another one!"Snowcloud said just as Flowertail let out more wails of agony and pain. Soon another kit was suckling Flowertail. "Two she-cats, what a handful! Have you thought of names?"Dawnfur couldn't stop asking questions. Snowcloud watched as everyone started to congratulate Flowertail and Shiverpelt. "Mosspaw get me some borage for Flowertail" shouted Snowcloud hoping her apprentice would hear her from all the noise. "Yes Snowcloud" came Mosspaw's soft voice from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

As Mosspaw squeezed back into the nursery with a mouth full of borage, Shiverpelt cried "Cats of Brambleclan, Flowertail and I have named the kits, the spotted she-cat will be known as Owlkit because her spots look like the eyes of an owl and the little silver one will be known as Moonkit." " What wonderful names but now everyone except Shiverpelt must leave the nursery and give Flowertail some space to rest." ordered Snowcloud as she placed the borage leaves beside Flowertail and headed out of the nursery herself.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please Review

Disclamier: I do not own warriors

**Chapter 2**

"Moonkit, come on lets go outside!" cried Owlkit as she pounced onto Moonkit. Moonkit had just woken up; she felt Owlkit's little claws piercing her back. "Stop it!" she shrieked as she rolled over making Owlkit lose her grip. "By the way, we haven't even opened our eyes." Moonkit said. "Well, Owlkit just did and it's your turn now." Moonkit jumped at her mother Flowertail's voice. "Ok….." sighed Moonkit. She focused on opening her eyes but her eyelids felt really heavy. "Come on Moonkit! You can do it!" she heard Flowertail's encouraging words feel the room. '_Yes I can do it' _thought Moonkit as she used all her energy to open her eyes. But to Moonkit's shock she saw not the colourful world outside but only pitch black. Puzzled she turned around to face Flowertail (using her scent of course) and asked "Flowertail, is it just me or is it the night time cause I can't see a thing?!"

Moonkit heard Owlkit let out a squeal of fright and could smell Flowertail's fear scent. She also could smell that Flowertail had left the room. A few minutes later, she smelled Flowertail and Snowcloud coming back into the den. "It's over there" said Flowertail in disgust. Moonkit felt hurt that her mother had refered to her as "it". "Moonkit," Moonkit heard Snowcloud soft and gentle voice, "it's me Snowcloud, can you let me examine your pretty blue eyes?" Moonkit felt like she could trust Snowcloud with everything and quickly agreed. Moonkit felt Snowcloud's paw touching her eyes. After examining, Moonkit felt Snowcloud step back and turn to Flowertail. Even though Moonkit could not hear everything they were saying, she was sure she heard something about being blind. _Blind? How could this have anything to do with blindness? _Moonkit thought.

Moonkit walked outside and followed the scents of herbs toward the medicine cat den. Just as she reached the den, Moonkit heard Stormstar's voice "Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey gather beneath the Tall Ledge for a clan meeting." Moonkit quickly ran back to the nursery, hoping that no one saw her near the medicine cat den. She was afraid of what would happen if she was caught sneaking into the medicine cat den, she had heard the elder's story about what happened to kits who snuck into the medicine cat.

"We have very unfortunate news about one of our kits," began Stormstar "One kit from Flowertail's litter was born blind." Every cat in the clearing turned around to give Flowertail and Shiverpelt, who were sitting at the back of the clearing, a look of sadness and sympathy. "The kit's name is called Moonkit, I order all of you to be careful around her" ordered Stormstar and signaled the end of the meeting. Everyone looked around to say sorry to the poor kit but Moonkit was nowhere in sight. That was because the moment that she learned she was blind, Moonkit had headed straight into the nursery and started to whimper in a far corner. By scent, she could tell there was another cat in the den, one that she had never met before. _Who is this strange cat?_ Moonkit wondered…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_**Who is this strange cat?" Moonkit thought…..**_

"Moonkit! Are you in here Moonkit?" Snowcloud asked as Moonkit lost the scent of the cat. Moonkit ran towards Snowcloud's sweet scent and dug her muzzle in Snowcloud's soft and long fur. "Oh Moonkit, you scared us all! We thought you ran out of camp." Snowcloud mewed. "Really? They worried about me?" asked little Moonkit hopefully. Hesitating a bit, Snowcloud lied "Of course." Sensing the hesitation and the strong scent of guilt, Moonkit jumped away from Snowcloud, anger pulsing through her veins. "Tell me the truth Snowcloud! I know no one worried about me." Moonkit snapped. "I'll never be a warrior! I'll never be normal!" Moonkit continued now screeching, letting out a painful wail before collapsing onto the ground.

When Moonkit woke up, she couldn't make out where she was. Spotting a cat…Wait! Spotting? She noticed that she could see! _**What is this strange place?**_ she thought. "Don't be afraid little one, we won't hurt you." The voice made Moonkit jump. "My name is Cinderfur," meowed the starry cat, "and this is Starclan" "Am I dead?" whispered Moonkit. "Of course not," laughed Cinderfur ,"you have got a great destiny in front of you." "If Starclan is so strong, will I be able to see again?" asked Moonkit hopefully. But the starry cat had already start to faint, before everything went black again.

Moonkit woke up again but this time in pitch black. The familiar scent of Snowcloud and the bitter scent of herbs surrounded her. _**I must be in the medicine cat den **_thought Moonkit. She felt pawsteps followed by even softer ones. The fresher scent of Snowcloud entered the den followed by Owlkit's scent. "Owlkit is that you?"Moonkit asked eagerly. "Oh good, your awake. How're you feeling?" asked Snowcloud. But before Moonkit could answer, Owlkit whispered "Don't shout Moonkit, mama doesn't want me to be with you, she said that you were bad influence" Moonkit couldn't believe what she had just heard, "she…she said that," Moonkit said as she burst into tears, "do you think I'm a bad influence Owlkit? "Of course not Moonkit, your my sister and always will be," Owlkit said softly. "Owlkit! Owlkit! Where are you?" The voice echoed through the medicine cat den. "It must be Flowertail, I better get going," said Owlkit "don't forget that even if the clan gives up on you, you will always have Snowcloud and me on your side." Then Owlkit ran out of the den. Moonkit felt the vibrations lead out of the den and Owlkit's scent mingeled with the rest of the clan's. She felt Snowcloud walkoverto where she thought there was a small pond because of the sound of flowing water. Snowcloud then padded over to her with a moss soaked in water. "Moonkit have some water while I get us some prey" said Snowcloud. "Wait Snowcloud, I have a question for you" said Moonkit quickly. "Yes Moonkit" said Snowcloud waiting patiently for Moonkit. She had an answer for almost any question but Moonkit's question was the only one she couldn't answer.

Moonkit asked "Am I ever going to be a warrior?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Snowcloud's POV**

"Don't you worry about those things" was Snowcloud's only reply. She left Moonkit in her den to pick a juicy mouse. Maybe it'll make her feel better, thought Snowcloud to herself.

Just as she was walking back to the medicine cat den where she could see Owlkit and Moonkit annoying Mosspaw, she heard Stormstar yowl "All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather for a clan meeting"

"Flowertail has something to announce" continued Stormstar

"Stormstar I have decided to change Moonkit's name to Blindkit, it will fit her better" declared Flowertail.

"And do you agree?" asked Stormstar, Shiverpelt simply nodded.

"Then it's settled" said Stormstar

Snowcloud was shocked with Flowertail's decision! She turned back to see Moonkit trying to hold back her tears while Owlkit and Mosspaw tried to calm her down."Wait! You can't do that" she shouted , "Moonkit will be scared for life."

"I can do whatever I want! She's my kit!" snarled Flowertail

Snowcloud regretted her next words, because even she could not believe what she said "And let your own kit turn out like your brother?" Snowcloud snapped back.

* * *

Flash Back

Flowerkit couldn't believe what had minute Runningkit was chasing her, the next moment he was bleeding to death as a bolder smashed onto him.

"I'm sorry but Runningkit broke his hip bone and will never walk again."

"From this moment on you will no longer be known as Runningkit, you will be known as Brokenkit"

"Good morning Broken-, Wait where's Brokenpaw?"asked Flowerpaw. "I'm sorry but Brokenpaw is missing." said her friend Snowpaw

"Flowerpaw we are going on the hunting patrol." "Coming!" "I'll take a look at the sandy cave." said Flowerpaw as she ran towards the cave. "Flowerpaw is that you?" came a familiar voice from the cave. "Brokenpaw?" called Flowerpaw. "Ya, it's me" said Brokenpaw coming into view. "You're so thin and weak, let's get you to camp!" said Flowerpaw. "No Flowerpaw, I can't go back. I was always laughed at, that's why I left in the first place. Plus I can here Starclan calling for me..." said Brokenpaw as he took his final breath

"Brokenpaw is dead!" declared Flowerpaw, tears trickling down her face.

* * *

"How dare you speak of him!" whimpered Flowertail half crying.

"I'm only trying to help you not make the mistake your mother made with Brokenpaw" replied Snowcloud, knowing that she had made a terrible mistake.

Flowertail just stood there unable to talk.

"Even if you have given up on Moonkit I won't," continued Snowcloud "I know that my mentor,Blossomflower,made a mistake in giving up on Brokenpaw. No medicine cat should ever give up on their patient.I refuse to make that mistake!"

"That's enough!" said Stormstar, "bring Flowertail and give her something to calm down and I agree with Snowcloud, I will not change Moonkit's name."

Snowcloud was satisfied in what she accomplished. She had saved a young cat from being laughed at for the rest of her life.

When she reached the den she told Mosspaw to bring the thyme to Flowertail. Moonkit and Owlkit were cuddled together and Snowcloud curled up beside them.

When she woke up again, all she could hear was Cinderfur's prophecy  
"Guide the moon to the top..." But this time there was something extra ,

"The owl's feather will help you..."

**A/N**

**Just to be clear, Moonkit and Owlkit are Flowertail and Shiverpelt's second litter, Mosspaw and Silverfang are their first litter, that's why Mosspaw cares so much about Moonkit.**

**I know it's early but can I have ideas for Moonkit's warrior name?**

**Moon **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Moonkit's POV

_The owl's feather will help you_...

When Moonkit got up in the morning, she felt nice and warm curled up beside Mosspaw.

She and Owlkit both really liked their half-brother, though their half-sister hated Moonkit just as much as Flowertail did. Snowcloud took care of Moonkit as if she was Snowcloud's own kit. Flowertail had to spend a moon suckling Moonkit because there were no other queens but after Moonkit had started to eat prey she just avoided the kit. The rest of the clan tolerated with the playful blind kit.

Moonkit didn't want to wake Mosspaw up because Snowcloud had told her that today was half-moon and that they were going to go to the Moonpool. From what Snowcloud had told Moonkit it was very far.

Instead she went to find Owlkit, she followed the milky scent to the nursery. Owlkit was sleeping in her nest. Owlkit and the new queen Goldentail, who had just moved in a half-moon ago, were the only ones in the den. _Flowertail must gone to get some prey,_ thought Moonkit as her scent was leading to towards the fresh kill pile.

She padded over to Owlkit trying not to wake up the queen behind her. Owlkit had grown a lot in the last few moons. Moonkit has always been a small cat but Owlkit was almost twice her size! Well they were 5 and half-moons old so maybe it was normal.

"Owlkit get up!" said Moonkit softly poking Owlkit in the belly. "What do you want" muttered Owlkit until she saw that it was Moonkit

"Let's play!" answered Moonkit as she pounced on Owlkit playfully. They heard Gold entail wake up, so they continued their game outside.

Snowcloud's POV

Snowcloud saw little Moonkit sneak out of the medicine cat den and walk over to the nursery.

The little she-cat had gotten used to her surroundings and could find her way around camp easily.

Her senses all very sharp and could hear a mouse from a mile away. But no cat seemed to notice that. Everyone thought that the kit was useless and her time to prove them wrong was running out. They were almost ready to be apprentices and if she didn't find a way to make the clan believe that this kit was capable of being a warrior or this kit had a very rough future ahead of her.

She watched as the two kits, one big and one small one, wrestle their way to the elders den to hear Sandtail's great stories.

Snowcloud's POV

"We should get going" said Snowcloud to Mosspaw. They padded over to Oneclan territory to meet the other medicine cats.

That night Snowcloud saw something different. She saw a black sky with nothing but a moon. The moon seemed to struggle to reach the top of the sky. But then a white cloud came over to help the moon and then an owl's feather joined in to help the moon, finally the moon made it the top and shined brighter than ever. Cinderfur's prophecy once again rang in her ears, and then everything went black.

_What do you want to tell me Cinderfur?_ Thought Snowcloud to herself.

**If your wandering how Moonkit knows that Owlkit is twice her size then**

** told her**

**Or**

** can smell Owlkit's scent from above her**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews, I might put up a poll for Moonkits warrior containing your ideas. **

**R&R**

**Moon Out**


	7. Chapter 6

Snowcloud's POV

"We better go back to camp." said Snowcloud to Mosspaw.

"Let's go" she said walking quickly.

" Wait fo-" Mosspaw began but didn't finish. There was big crash and a splash. Snowcloud look back to see Mosspaw,who slipped and fell down the hill, unconscious in a pool of water. Mosspaw's back leg was bent in a bad way and he was shivering. Snowcloud tried to drag Mosspaw back as fast as she can.

When she reached back to camp. The camp guards saw Snowcloud about to collapse with Mosspaw in her jaws. Nightstream and Larksong quickly picked up Mosspaw and brought him to the medicine cat den with Snowcloud following them. Snowcloud rushed to pick out the comfrey and her other herbs while Larksong was trying to dry Mosspaw and Nightstream gently picked up Moonkit and brought her to the nursery.

Moonkit's POV

When Moonkit woke up, she could not smell the bitter scent of the medicine cat den anymore but the milky scent of the nursery. Moonkit walked out of the nursery and headed toward the medicine cat den to be stopped by Starlingpelt who was standing guard.

"I just want to go to my den" said Moonkit

"Sorry, Mosspaw is in there" answered Starlingpelt.

"What's wrong with Mosspaw?" asked Moonkit. Starlingpelt looked puzzled and went inside. After a while, she came back out and let Moonkit in.

"Be quiet" said Starlingpelt as she left. Moonkit walked in to find Snowcloud looking anxiously at a cat lying in a nest. It only took a second before Moonkit realized who the cat was. It was Mosspaw! He was shivering,his leg was covered in herbs and Snowcloud was trying to feed him some other herbs. Moonkit's only reaction was to nudge at her brother and cry.

"He is going to be alright right?" Asked Moonkit, half crying.

"That is for Starclan to decide" answered Snowcloud. Snowcloud left Moonkit in the medicine den.

"Please be alright...Please" whispered Moonkit to Mosspaw

Snowcloud's POV

Snowcloud was mixing some herbs when she heard Mosspaw wake up after two days.

"Snowcloud what happened?"he asked with a shaky voice.

'Your finally awake,you don't move. You have a high fever and a broken leg" answered Snowcloud.

"But leaf-bare is coming! We have to collect the rest of the herbs!" Mosspaw begged . "Don't worry, I will find someone else to help me." she said

Just as she was walking out, she had a brilliant idea. She went over to Moonkit.

"Hey little one, do you want to help me gather herbs?" Asked Snowcloud.

"Ya, I guess so, can we collect some herbs that will help Mosspaw?" Answered Moonkit.

"Sure, wait for me at the camp entrance, I will be there soon" said Snowcloud and walked over to the warriors den. Ravenfeather was just waking up and Snowcloud took the oppurtunity to ask her to come with them to collect herbs.

In the forest, she brought the two cats to a field that had a lots of catmint but little prey.

"I thought I could catch some prey but this is the only part of the forest which doesn't have any prey."complained Ravenfeather.

" That is not true, there is a family of voles behind that tree" said little Moonkit. Ravenfeather couldn't believe this little kit, she could not pick up any scents. Ravenfeather walked behind the tree to find two baby voles. He quickly killed the voles and walk back.

"How did you know there were voles there?"asked Ravenfeather in surprise.

"I felt it, didn't you?"asked Moonkit, a little shocked.

"What else do you scent?"asked Ravenfeather.

"Well there is a bird behind the bushes over there." Said Moonkit. Ravenfeather went and killed the bird and asked Moonkit

"You have never tasted or scented a bird, how did you know that there was a bird?

"Well, Snowcloud told me that birds fly and that makes them light and this creature is lighter than the voles"answered Moonkit.

"But how did you know that it was lighter?"asked Ravenfeather in surprise.

"The pressure that the bird gives off is lighter than the vole's pressure" answered Moonkit.

"I am going to move one paw, tell me which one"said Ravenfeather as she put her front left paw on one of the big stones.

"Um...you moved your left paw on to...the something big" said Moonkit

"Snowcloud may I borrow this little kit?" Asked Ravenfeather

"Of course"said Snowcloud as she watched Ravenfeather disappear into the forest with Moonkit running behind him.

_**I hope this is enough to help you Moonkit**_ , thought Snowcloud_**, If anyone can make you a warrior ,Ravenfeather can.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Moonkit's POV**

**"Where are we going?" Asked Moonkit. **

**"We are going to the mossy cave"said Ravenfeather, "It is not where we usually train our apprentices but its soft,Snowcloud would kill me if you got hurt." **

**"What are going to do here?" Asked Moonkit excited at hearing the word 'apprentice'.**

**"I have hidden my scent, and now I'm going to hid somewhere in the cave,I want you find me" explained Ravenfeather.**

**After a while, Ravenfeather's scent disappeared completely. OK, thought Moonkit, THERE IS MORE PRESSURE ON THE RIGHT SIDE. After walking a little while, the huge boulders pressure started to confuse her. She turned to her next sense, hearing. In a twitch of her ear, she heard something scrapping the ground and walked to the tiny sound to ump into Ravenfeather**

**"I found you!"exclaimed Moonkit.**

**"Let's try a few more exercises"said Ravenfeather**

**After it started to get dark, Ravenfeather brought Moonkit back to camp. **

**Moonkit raced to medicine cat den to find Mosspaw finally awake. **

**"Guess what! Ravenfeather took me to the mossy cave and we did training exercises!" Exclaimed Moonkit excitedly.**

**"That's gre-" Mosspaw managed to say before having another coughing fit.**

**"Can I get you something?"Asked Moonkit "maybe some water or catmint? I heard Snowcloud say it was good for coughs."**

**"Can you bring me some wet moss?" Asked Mosspaw "then you can lie down and tell me -cough- all about your day"**

**"Ok" called Moonkit from inside. She dipped a piece moss in the puddle and gave it to Mosspaw.**

**"Now..."began Moonkit**

**Snowcloud's POV**

**Snowcloud had just entered camp when she noticed that Ravenfeather and Moonkit had returned. She heard Ravenfeather and Stormstar talking about Moonkit. She snuck into the back of the den where she heard exactly what they were saying.**

**"This kit could be a use to us, she can FEEL pressure!" Exclaimed Ravenfeather.**

**"Don't be stupid! She is just a blind kit!" Argued Stormstar**

**"I rolled in a patch of wild garlic! Even Lightningstrike,our best tracker, can't find a cat that rolled in a patch of wild garlic! I even tricked her using the boulders pressure but she heard me scraping on the floor!" Shouted Ravenfeather.**

**"I will give you a chance, if you manage to teach this kit the hunting crouch by the night of the gathering then I will make her your apprentice. You may go now." Said Stormstar calmly.**

**Ravenfeather left the den and Snowcloud went past the leaders den.**

**"Snowcloud I want to talk to you" said Stormstar**

**"Yes Stormstar?" Said Snowcloud.**

**"Is Mosspaw going to be ok?" Asked Stormstar**

**"His leg is healing well, and we have a lot of catmint so I think he should be ok soon." Answered Snowcloud**

**"That's good, you may go now" said Stormstar**

**THAT WAS CLOSE thought Snowcloud **

**Moonkit's POV**

**The next day Moonkit woke up to the sound of something crashing. "Mosspaw? Are you trying to get up?"asked Moonkit. **

**"No..."said Mosspaw.**

**"Oh come on, you know I can feel you up"said Moonkit.**

**"Don't tell Snowcloud, I was bored and I thought I could arrange some herbs."said Mosspaw.**

**"Ok but lie down, I will go get some prey for you. I smell mouse and bird. What would you like?"asked Moonkit.**

**"See if you can get the bird"said Mosspaw as Moonkit left the den. She picked up the bird and started to walk towards the medicine cat den. Just as she reached the den, Ravenfeather called "Moonkit, we are going to continue our training"**

**"Yay!"squealed Moonkit,"But can Owlkit come too?"**

**"Only if you can get Flowertail's permission"said Ravenfeather,"I will be waiting for you at the camp entrance, go and ask" **

**Moonkit ran to the nursery where Flowertail was sleeping. **

**"Flowertail?" She asked **

**"Who's there?"asked Flowertail.**

**"It's me Moonkit"said Moonkit quietly**

**"Oh, what do you want?"asked Flowertail disgusted**

**"Well, I know you will never do anything for me so I want to ask you to give permission for Owlkit"said Moonkit**

**"For what?" Asked Flowertail**

**"Ravenfeather is going to take me out to train, can Owlkit come too?"asked Moonkit.**

**"What!? Sure! But why is Ravenfeather taking you?"asked Flowertail surprised.**

**Moonkit left Flowertail to talk to herself and went to find Owlkit. She found Owlkit talking to Hawkpaw. **

**"Owlkit! Ravenfeather is going to take us training!"**

**"You, oh look Blindkit is going training, Ravenfeather is playing with you kit." Mocked Hawkpaw.**

**"Let's go" said Owlkit quickly.**

**After they they walked out of earshot of the apprentice den. Owlkit said"Way to blow it Moonkit, I was so close to being friends with Hawkpaw! With is big brown paws..." **

**Moonkit was too ashamed to say anything. OH WELL she thought. As they walked with Ravenfeather to the training hollow.**

**"Ok, I am going to teach you kittens the hunting crouch. I need you guys to do your best!" Said Ravenfeather firmly.**

**"Ok!" Agreed the kits in harmony.**

**"Alright, first stretch yourself and put your paw out in front of you"began Ravenfeather, "now keep your tail down and start moving forward, do exactly what I do"**

**Moonkit followed the pressure and started moving, suddenly she heard a soft swishing sound that a normal cat could not hear. From the scent she could tell that it was a Brambleclan cat. In fact she could tell that it was Stormstar! I'M BEING TESTED thought Moonkit, BUT I CAN'T BE TRICKED. Moonkit started to work as hard as she could.**

**Moonkit thought...**

**NO MATTER WHAT HAWKPAW OR FLOWERTAIL OR ANYONE SAYS I WILL BE A WARRIOR...**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I ONLY WANT TO ASK ONE THING, CAN YOU GUYS VOTE IN THE POLL ABOUT MOONKIT'S WARRIOR NAME AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON OWLKIT'S WARRIOR NAME**

**Thx **

**Moon**


End file.
